Variations on Chamber of Secrets
by ff.bookluverz.writerz
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron's second year. New characters.........We did not get enought people that wanted us to continue this story, so we aren't continuing it. We may, however, start a new story. MAY. We're not sure yet.


**Our Notes: This Chapter is incomplete. The three authors, joined to be known as .writerz began this many many months ago. Shortly upon the start, we aborted it for the duration of marching band. Now that band is over, we have decided to start again. Due to the fact that none of us can remember what we were thinking many months ago, we plan to scrap this story and begin another. We want you to know what we were working with. We are more than willing to continue again if there are enough people willing to read.**

**Please review or PM us letting us know that you would wish for us to continue. In case you don't understand, it takes place during Chamber of Secrets, but we are changing minor things to fit more people into the story.**

**Enjoy…**

"Andi Black!" Professor McGonagall projected her voice so that every student in the Great Hall could easily hear.

Andi, a fresh, pureblooded Black, was about to be sorted. She looked rather nervous, and barely able to stand up steadily. She sat down on a stool, in front of everyone who is a student of Hogwarts.

"Ah, a Black. I see you have the characteristics of a Slytherin. But I sense you don't want to be one. Yes, you want to be like your father, Sirius. I can tell everything about you I want, yes. Let's see....GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat had whispered all but the last word in Andi's ear.

Andi, eyes filled with excitement and approval, hopped down and rushed to her seat at the Gryffindor table. She sat next to Hermione Granger, a highly intelligent second year who was always seemed eager to help out when it was in need. She may have only been in her second year, and a Muggle-born, but her knowledge of magic was possibly better than some fourth years.

Names continued to be called off as more first years were sorted. It finally made its way down to the bottom of the list, and Ginny Weasley was called out.

Ginny marched up there, angry that her youngest brother was not here to see her sorting. He had been right behind her on the platform, but he never came through to get on the train. It had left without him.

"Yes, a Weasley. I know exactly where to put you....GRYFFINDOR!" the hat already knew exactly what it needed to say.

Without a surprised look on her face, Ginny slowly made her way to the table, not nearly as fast as Andi had. She took her place next to her other brothers, Fred and George. The sorting ceremony had ended.

As Mcgonagall carried the stool off into a side room, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore took a spot at a podium located directly in front of the four house tables. He waited until the Transfiguration teacher resumed her seat before beginning his welcome speech.

"Welcome, or welcome back, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm your headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. Before we begin our festive feast, I would like to remind you of a few things. Firstly, the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students. Only in cases where you are escorted inside by your teacher, namely in Care of Magical Creatures, will you ever be permitted to enter. Second, no wandering around any corridor at night for any reason. My staff will be watching all corridors, so please do not attempt to do so. My last reminder is more on a dark issue. As many of you know, last year we had experienced a very terrible experience. Well, I should say our very own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Taylor Weasley, and Tara Potter experienced something. I do not want you asking them any questions or interrogating them to the point that they are unhappy," Hermione and Taylor, being the only ones present, began to blush, "Now, let us all fill our empty tummies and began our feast." Dumbledore gave a loud clap, filling all of the empty platters with heaping amounts of food.

Everyone began to dig in and 'stuff their faces' with odd mixtures of food. Hermione and Harry began to ponder over the thought of where Ron and the others could be. They had not gotten on the train and they had not been there at all during the sorting ceremony or the feast. They both began to worry.

Directly after the feast, Dumbledore stood back up and exclaimed "Prefects, please escort all first years to the common room. You are all dismissed!"

The prefects immediately stood up and began calling all first years to follow them. The eager first years were right on their heels all the way to their common room. Hermione Granger and Taylor Weasley slowly made their way to the common room, discussing the possibilities of where the others who are missing could be.


End file.
